


wedding present

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [78]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Shotacon, Unconscious Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: When the newlyweds were given the adorable little Ralts, neither of them could have known how important it would become to them. Or, in what ways.
Series: Commissions [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 26





	wedding present

Once, the woman would remember her wedding with fondness. Months ago, it was the happiest day of her life. She was blissful, so happy to be marrying the woman she loved, to be sharing the rest of her life with him. They were in love, and they were so very perfect for each other. But, now, months down the line, that happiness has soured. She isn’t really sure what happened, what it was that they didn’t see eye to eye on, but her husband has never once taken her to bed.

She isn’t sure what it is about her that he doesn’t like, or even if the flaw lies with him, She brings it up, from time to time, or at least she did at first. Every time, he will look off to the side, almost guilty, and change the subject. Even when she tries to pull out all the stops, leading him to bed with a bottle of wine and some lingerie, he isn’t receptive. Why did she settle down with him, if it was going to end up like this?

That’s the question she asks herself, time and time again. There’s so much tension between them now, but at least he works so much that he is hardly ever home. She spends most of her days alone at home, with no one but herself to keep her company. Well, actually, that isn’t quite fair.

She has someone, at least, in a sense. When they were wed, there were many presents the family received. None were so important as the adorable little Ralts one of their friends gave them, however. Her husband had joked at the time that he could be like their little son, and they could raise the pokemon like he was a member of the family.

She scoffs at that, now. Of course he would say that, since he seems to have no intentions of ever taking her to bed. If he won’t fuck her, obviously they’re never going to have a child of their own. If she had known what waited for her then, that joke would have been a decent enough warning.

She doesn’t take any of her frustration out on the poor Ralts, however. She does love him, and he has been the only bright point in her life these past few months. He is adorable, always coming to her when she needs him most. Whenever she is most down, he will trudge into the room, beaming up at her, eager for a hug.

If it weren’t for him, she probably would have packed up and called it quits a long time ago. Well, Ralts, and her husband’s success. He works hard, and she knows that, giving her quite the nice life at home, but it doesn’t make up for how empty she feels. He says he loves her, but he is always too tired to do anything with her. It’s frustrating, and all she can do to try and sate the lust that builds up within her is masturbate.

She touches herself, whenever she is home alone, taking any opportunity she gets. Sometimes, she’ll have to opt for that even when her husband is home. She has plenty of money of her own, and is amassing quite the collection of toys, but none of those can match what she truly wants, what she truly  _ needs _ . An actual living cock, slamming into her, filling her up… that’s what she dreams of, and she is slowly beginning to realize her husband will never provide that.

She could leave him, of course. She could set off on her own, and find someone who would fuck her, but at the end of it all, that wouldn’t feel right. Frustrated as she may be, she still loves her husband. He’s not bad to her, not in any real sense.

She has a nice life here, it is just a lonely one, and her needs are not being met. If only there was some way she could have both. If she could find some way to get what she needs, while not seeking out another man to cheat on her husband with. She knows that, despite his hesitancy to move things forward, if she were to cheat on him it would crush him.

She knows he wouldn’t be able to handle that, and doesn’t want to hurt him in that way. But, as time goes on, she is growing more and more desperate. It doesn’t seem to matter how hard she tries, the weak climaxes she can get from her own efforts aren’t enough. They’ll never be enough, not when she can imagine so much more

One day, a solution comes to her. It’s been so long, and she is so horny, so pent up, but she finally notices something about the little Ralts that follows along after her, watching her as if she was his mother. It’s not the first time he’s walked in on her masturbating, but with how turned on she is right now, she can’t bring herself to stop.

The little Ralts walks in, looking up at the woman who acts as his mother, surprised when she doesn’t stop what she’s doing. He watches her as she touches herself, and he can feel the pleasure building up within her. He’s smart enough to know that all of this is a point of conflict for his “parents” and he worries about them. He can’t sense the reasons behind why they don’t simply help each other, and he can’t communicate with either of them enough to try and bridge whatever gap is there.

All Ralts can do is watch, and listen, both with his ears and his mind. Once it truly dawns on her that Ralts is watching, she stops, giving up for now. It’s frustrating, but she does love her little Ralts, and it’s not his fault. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, or what she’s doing. He probably sensed that she is frustrated and came to check on her,

She gives up, opting to play with him instead. Of course, she’s still turned on, still horny from her attempts. She can’t help noticing how tiny and cute her little Ralts is, especially with how he’s looking up at her as they play. She may be too shy to confront her husband about all of this in any meaningful way, and perhaps that’s the only way to fix this problem, but Ralts is right here for her.

Suddenly, she looks at him a bit differently. Her little Ralts is so cute, and he is always so happy to spend time with her. Maybe, just maybe, he could be the answer to the problems that vex her so. Maybe, if she asked, he would be willing to help her out? I mean, he has lived here for so long, and she’s sure he can tell how much all of this distresses her. She lifts him, hugging him close to her, as he begins to wriggle and squirm.

“You’re my good boy,” she murmurs, pulling him between her breasts. As he is nestled in between them feeling the warmth of her body, he begins to sense a strange aura building up within her. It’s similar to the one she had before he walked in on her, to one she has often when they are home alone together, but something about it feels different now. As if it is directed at him. “You can help me, can’t you? I just need someone, I need someone so badly.”

He is confused by all of this, confused and scared, but his body reacts long before he can think of what to do. He grows hard, a massive cock springing out from his body. He isn’t even really sure how this is possible, or what is happening to him, but his body reacts to the need of the woman who has raised him and cared for him. That strange aura reaches a peak, as the slumbering arousal from earlier comes back in full force. Now, she is even more turned on than before, aching for this cock that is now right in front of her, pressing in against her body.

“That’s my good boy, you know just what I needed!” she exclaims, and Ralts’ fear grows. He doesn’t know what is happening, what changed within her so suddenly, or why his body is doing what it is doing. He is so lost, so confused, and wonders if his life isn’t in some kind of danger. She holds him far too tightly for him to have any hope of escape, and soon, she is lifting him higher, pressing her lips to his. 

She is completely lost in her desire for him, in her arousal, and she kisses her Ralts. It is a long, deep kiss, as she forces her tongue into his mouth. He squirms, wriggling to try and escape her, but it is no use. She holds him too tightly, and she kisses him so deeply he can hardly think straight. Ralts is scared, but he is helpless. The only way he could escape would be to truly hurt her, if he called upon his powers, but he would never want to do that, not to the woman who raises him and cares for him!

The longer she kisses him, the more he seems to understand her aura. He knows he’s not truly in danger, as distressing as all of this might be, and once he goes limp, knowing he can’t escape this fate, she can finally release him, easing the Ralts back down to the ground. Now, with that huge cock at the ready, she can finally get what she needs. She licks her lips, before pausing to speak.

“You’re such a good boy, giving me just what I need,” she says, as she leans in. “This will be our little secret, okay?”

And with that, she presses her lips to the tip of his cock. It is unlike anything the Ralts has felt before, the brush of her lips on his cock, and he can’t help crying out at the contact. Of course, that only spurs her on. He looks so cute, crying out so frantically for her, and it leaves her wanting more. She parts her lips, taking him into the warmth of her mouth, the damp heat within her, and Ralts feels as if he is melting.

Why is she doing this? This bizarre game, like nothing else they’ve ever played, and all he can do is ride this out. It feels good, but he is so very confused. Why is she doing this? He can’t stop wondering, can’t stop repeating that same question. He wishes he could ask her, he wishes she could explain it, but nothing he does can carry through to her. He can only ride this out, suffering through whatever she does to him. She sucks him off, taking him deeper and deeper, until she can work his cock no further into her throat. Once she reaches her limit, she simply bobs her head up and down his length, savoring the feeling of a warm cock in her mouth. She never knew how incredible this could feel, always only assuming what she was missing out on.

Now that she has this Ralts right where she wants him, she knows she can never stop. She needs this, and already wants more, more, more. He is so cute, looking up at her all confused and innocent as she sucks him off. She keeps pushing him, keeps bobbing her head up and down his cock, even as his squeaking grows more frantic. With a final, desperate squeak, he comes, his seed spilling into her mouth. She pulls back, catching his load on her tongue, savoring the taste of his seed.

She swallows, looking down at her little Ralts, the answer to all of her problems. He knows something is about to happen, he can sense it, but he has no real depth of understanding for what it is. He doesn’t understand that she is about to vent months and months of pent up sexual tension upon him, or that he will be completely helpless for all of it. He can only watch as she strips out of her top, and out of her bra, already knowing what it is she is going for next. She nestles his cock in between her breasts, smiling down at him as she begins to work her chest up and down his length.

With an arm at each side, holding her breasts steady, it’s easy to work them up and down his cock. She can’t believe he’s been hiding this from her all along, that he could have been the answer to so many of her problems all along. Her sweet little Ralts, always keeping her company, has held the answer to her loneliness, her rampant desires, this whole time. If this truly works, her life is about to feel a whole lot better.

The poor thing is at a loss, completely startled by all of this. He has felt this lustful aura coming from her before, but it would always fade any time he drew near to her. Now, instead, it is turned on him, and with his psychic ability, he can feel every ounce of it, knowing the extreme depths it runs to. He is terrified, especially as she murmurs to him, coaxing him on.

“That’s right, such a good little Ralts, so willing to help out your mommy,” she says, “My good little man, right here all along, I should have done this a long time ago!”

He can understand her, but knows that she would never be able to understand him. He can only squirm and wriggle, too weak to escape her, as she uses his body. It doesn’t take him long to come, not with her rubbing her breasts on him like this. As much as he may be filled with fear, the soft heat of her flesh is pleasant, and he can’t hold back forever. He comes, his seed landing on her breasts, her face, as she pulls back, scooping it up with her fingers and sucking it down.

The Ralts hopes this means it’s over. He hopes that she might finally be sated now that he has come for her once more, but from the feeling of her lust, which only builds, and from the look on her face, he knows he is in for quite a bit more. She lifts him up, carrying him into the bedroom, and throws the poor pokemon down onto the bed she shares with her husband, the man who acts as his father. Here, in their bed, she holds him down, looking down at him with a hunger the Ralts has never known. She straddles his tiny body, lining his cock up with her cunt, before she begins to sink down onto him. This is her first time, something her husband should have claimed for himself, many months ago, but here she is, using their pokemon instead. 

THe worst of all is how good it feels. There’s something to the taboo of this, to using her cute little pokemon in this way. She holds nothing back, once she adjusts to having him inside of her, she begins to ride the young pokemon. She bounces on his cock, up and down and up and down, moaning and whimpering the entire time. Her cries fill the empty house, as she releases all of the built up tension on her pokemon.

The Ralts is terrified, far too scared to move or resist. He is lost in all of this, so confused and so scared. Why did she change so suddenly? Why is he now the object of her lusts? He isn’t sure, and doesn’t know what he can do about it as he is ridden. He can only hold on for the ride, her helpless victim. She uses him, with only her pleasure in mind. For all intents and purposes, the pokemon might as well be her sex toy.

She pays no mind to his squeaks, his whimpers. No mind to the way his eyes widen, looking up at her, the way his face is twisted with fear. It doesn't matter, not when she feels so good, not when she’s needed this for so long. It isn’t fair to him, perhaps, but none of this is fair to her, either. How could she have known her husband would leave her this wanting? How could she have guessed she would have to resort to this just to get off? To satisfy her lusts?

It’s not her fault, it’s her husband’s fault, and if he won’t be there for her, then her perfect little Ralts will have to step up and help her out. The first time he comes, it is enough to push her to a climax of her own. His tiny cries, pathetic and desperate, as his seed fills her are so cute that she simply cannot stop. As soon as he is done, she is on him again, riding his cock, driving him mad from pleasure. She finds that he hardly needs any break between rounds, absolutely perfect for sating the built up lusts within her. He’s so wonderful, and she is so lucky to have her perfect little Ralts. He’s amazing, the best fuck toy she could have ever asked for, and she can’t believe it took her this long to figure out he was so good for this!

She goes at him for hours, riding him, forcing him to fuck her, doing whatever comes to mind for as long as her body will allow it. By the time her husband gets home, she is asleep, finally succumbing to the exhaustion of her efforts, sleeping soundly in the bed, curled up in the sheets with the Ralts. He simply thinks they are cute, with no idea of the depravity they got up to. If he only lifted the sheets, he would find his wife covered in their pokemon’s come, and dripping wet with her own arousal, ready for more even as she sleeps. But, he doesn’t, deciding to go and see about dinner and let her rest. 

~X~

The Ralts’ life takes some weird turns, from that day on. The husband acts the same as ever, still treating the Ralts as if he is his son. He may not be around much, but when he is, things are the same as ever. He is kind and caring to the pokemon, talking with him even though the pokemon can’t answer him. It’s comforting, knowing at least one aspect of his life remains the same.

Of course, when the husband is home, the wife acts as if everything is normal, as well. She isn’t so far gone that she can’t pretend things are the same as ever, smiling and laughing along with her husband, being gentle with the sweet little Ralts they raise together. There is something different beneath it all, however. Even when her husband is around, even when he is right there with them, Ralts can sense something different in her tone. Something about the way she looks at him, the way she watches him, as if she is only waiting for a chance to have him all to herself.

He does have an advantage, of course. He can sense their feelings, and he knows exactly what is going on with her emotions. There’s something twisting within her when she watches him, that now familiar feeling of lust churning within her, driving her mad. Ralts knows that, were her husband not right there, she would be upon him. And it terrifies him. She is simply acting like everything is normal, when it has changed so much! It’s scary, and he doesn’t know what he should do.

Try as he might, he can’t seem to get through to her husband. He can’t communicate easily, and hardly ever has time where it is just the two of them, but even still, the husband seems woefully oblivious to what his wife is doing. And, when he isn’t home, Ralts is completely defenseless. He comes to cling to the husband, to spend as much time with him as possible when he is around, as if he is some sort of safe harbor for the pokemon.

Unfortunately, however, he must always return to work. As soon as they are alone together, the wife is on him, and he knows that is what will inevitably happen. No matter what Ralts does, he is completely helpless when it is just her.

~X~

“What is it, little buddy?” the husband asks, one day, when Ralts is really clingy with him. 

“Oh, it’s nothing, he’s just a bit worried because he knows you’re heading to work soon,” the wife chimes in, setting her husband’s nerves at ease. She smiles down at Ralts, before continuing. “But it’s okay, we’re going to have lots of fun together, just me and you, once he’s off working hard for us!”

“He’s not too much trouble, is he?” the husband asks, chuckling. “If he’s this clingy with me, I can only imagine how much he must get in your hair.”

“Of course not!” His wife responds, giggling. Internally, she is wishing he would do more with her hair. Part of her wishes her little Ralts would take charge, tugging at her hair as he fucked her face, but she knows the sweet little thing doesn’t have it in him. These thoughts come to her more and more often of late, as her desires grow more and more extreme. She used to be so innocent and shy, before her long stint of having nothing but her own touch while craving her husband so badly.

“I’m glad to hear it, he’s so much fun to be around!” the husband says, laughing as he pats the Ralts on the head. He doesn’t pick up on any of the signals of distress, what his whimpers and squeaks mean, or why it is that he tries so hard to hide behind him, and avoid the wife.

“You have no idea,” she says, and Ralts notices the spike of her arousal. She is blushing, practically openly admitting to her husband what she does, but he is too oblivious. He doesn’t pick up on it at all. “We get up to so much fun together!”

“I wish I could stay home, and be a part of that!” he says, as Ralts tugs on his pant leg, shaking his head. He wishes he could speak! He wishes he could tell the man who is raising him that his wife has been fucking him, having an affair with him, cheating on him with his beloved pokemon! If only he could hear the things she whispers to him when they’re alone, the declarations of love, he wouldn’t want any part of that. Perhaps he would even save the poor little Ralts!

But, as time drags on, he has to leave, and Ralts is left alone with the wife once again. He looks up at her, fearful, but knowing he has no choice but to give in to what she wants. As soon as her husband is gone, and the door locked behind him, her facade falls.

She might have been sweet and innocent once, so very shy, but now that is completely gone. Anything of the sort is merely an act, as she is always thinking of the next chance she’ll have to be with Ralts. Now that they’re alone, that chance is now. She scoops him, up, and he wriggles in her grasp as she carries him to the bedroom once more.

“That’s my good boy, I love you so much,” she says, as Ralts continues to struggle. Now, that they are home alone, Ralts knows what is coming. Once she gets him in bed, she begins to fuck him, using him just like she did that first day. It’s been so long now, since then, it feels like years. He can’t remember the last time she was normal with him, the last time they played together like they used to.

Now, it’s always this. He knows it can’t have been that long, but when she has her way with him, it seems to drag on for hours. He never can tell how long she’s used him, especially when she pushes him hard enough that he loses consciousness. That’s never enough to make her stop, continuing to use his body even then. She hasn’t pushed him to that point yet today. He’s sure she will, considering her current track record, but for now, he is still very much conscious.

“I’ve been aching for you,” she murmurs, looking down at him, eyes half lidded, as she bounces on his cock. “You know what you do to me, how crazy you drive me.”

Ralts frantically squeaks, trying to communicate. He doesn’t know why this happened, why she started seeing him in this light! He doesn't know what he does to her, not really, because he hasn’t been doing anything! He just wishes things could go back to normal, he hates feeling like he’s betraying the man who takes such good care of him, breaking the sanctity of their marriage each and every time she uses him like this. She used to be so loving with him, so kind and sweet, but now she’s been twisted.

Now, when she praises him, it is in bed. Now, when she touches him, it is to get herself off. He misses how she used to be, the way she used to pay his head and tell him he was a good boy. It all feels so different now, and he can’t stand it. He knows he has no choice but to suffer through this, to lay back as she uses him. It’s going to take most of the day to exhaust her, as she seems completely insatiable. Even if she weren’t, she is always eager to make the most of their time together.

Her husband may work a lot, but when he isn’t at work, her desires nearly get the better of her. Spending time close to Ralts but not being able to have her way with him is a special kind of torture, and one she is rapidly not able to handle. No, she has to have him, any chance she gets. Her desires only grow larger with each passing day, that much harder to quell. She is beginning to get more and more desperate, needing his massive cock at every waking moment.

“I can’t get enough of your perfect cock,” she murmurs, as she rides him, bouncing on his cock frantically. He can only squeak and whimper, lost in her. She rides him until he comes, the force of his climax forcing her to have her own, the warmth of his seed spilling into her and filling her up enough to push her over the edge.

But, as soon as he’s spent, she’s on him again, ready to try something new. Ralts isn’t unconscious yet, but he knows he will be soon.

~X~

She keeps getting worse. Now, even on her husband’s days off, she is seeking out ways to be with Ralts. He’s been taking more time off lately, almost as if making an effort to be closer to her, but she doesn’t really seem to notice. Today is one such day, where he asked off and is eager to spend the day at home with his family.

“I’ll be around all day, no work for me today!” he announces, that morning, and Ralts is so exciting. The little pokemon bounces with joy, so happy and so distracting that the man hardly notices the way his wife’s face falls at the news.

“Is that right?” she asks, cocking her head to one side. “I’m so glad, you work so hard and you deserve time off!”

Frantically, she thinks. How can she get time alone with Ralts, if he is going to be home today? Had he warned her, and she simply doesn’t remember? It’s possible, she hasn’t been paying as much attention to him lately, always thinking of her next chance to fuck the pokemon she’s grown so addicted to. But, it doesn’t matter. She has to think, think, think….

“That’s a shame, though, I’ll be out for a little bit!” she says, suddenly. He looks at her quizzically, and she continues. “I was going shopping today! So, I’ll be out for a while and you’ll have the house all to yourself.”

“All to myself? But what about Ralts, here?” the husband asks, patting the pokemon’s head. Suddenly, the little guy is so clingy, nestling up close to him. It’s so cute, he seems so happy to hear he won’t be working today!

“Awh, well, I always bring him shopping with me,” she says, and Ralts looks at her. She’s lying! She doesn’t usually bring him, she usually waits and pushes it off until a time when her husband will be home so that she doesn’t waste any precious time alone with Ralts. He tugs at the husband’s arm, hoping he can realize none of this makes sense!

“Oh, well, I wouldn’t want to interrupt that,” he says, waving a hand. “I’ll be here when the two of you get back, then!”

He seems a bit discouraged, but his wife doesn’t seem to care one way or the other. She’s simply excited, glad that in taking Ralts to the store, that she can have a chance to fuck him. She needs this, she’s already aching with need and it’s only a little bit later than when her husband would usually be heading out. There’s no way she can make it all day without having her precious little Ralts!

She hums happily as she packs up a bag to take Ralts with her to the store, but as they get in the car and head out, she turns to look at the little pokemon. 

“I could hardly stand another second without your cock,” she murmurs, leaning in to kiss him. He squeaks, a mix of fear and shock. He shouldn’t be surprised, he assumed this was her plan, but he doesn’t have to like it!

~X~

Once they arrive at the store, she drags Ralts to the bathroom, forcing him into one of the stalls with her and fucking him like mad. This isn’t ideal, but she has to make the most of what little time she’s earned with this excuse. She does her best, trying to get the most out of this chance. She starts by sucking him off, eager to get a taste of his seed. Once she has, she moves on, placing him on the toilet seat and riding him right there in the bathroom.

She doesn’t care who might hear, with the to the stall locked and people coming and going, they have to wonder what the woman is doing within that stall. None have the courage to ask, however, far too intimidated by how brazen she is being. By the time she is done, Ralts is dazed, half exhausted from the constant fucking, and she only barely has enough time to pick up some things to make the excuse seem more genuine. As she walks through the aisles, hurriedly picking out a few things, she can feel his come oozing back out, getting her panties wet.

It’s a nice feeling, a reminder of just what she came here for.

~X~

When they get back, her husband is sleeping. He seems to have drifted off to sleep, watching a movie on TV. Ralts goes over to him, reaching up to tug on his arm and try to wake him, but she is far too quick for him. She scoops the little pokemon up, not about to waste another chance at his massive cock. She carries him around, forcing him to carry in the few groceries they picked up together. Once done, she takes him back into the living room, where her husband sleeps.

Right there in front of him, she reaches down, touching Ralts. She hugs him close once more, shoving him between her breasts, forcing him to get hard for her.

“That’s my good boy,” she murmurs, quietly. She doesn’t want to wake her husband, after all. She begins to stroke Ralts off, right there, getting him nice and close before she locks her lips around the tip of his cock. She works her tongue around the tip of his cock, and that is enough to force him to come. He squeaks, but it is not enough to wake her husband.   
Try as he might to protest, to argue and make noise, the man sleeps through all of it. Ralts feels so helpless, as she smirks down at him, ready to use him as much as she possibly can before her husband wakes up. Unlike in the bathroom, she doesn’t feel confident being loud here. She knows that if her husband were to wake, this perfect little life she’s created would be over. She would lose her Ralts, she would lose the life she has here! And she can’t have that, she can’t imagine a life without his cock now. 

It is a long time before her husband begins to stir, looking as if he might wake up. By the time he does, she is covered in Ralts’ seed, and the poor little pokemon is exhausted. With her husband on the verge of waking, she tucks Ralts in beside him, heading off to take a shower and clean up before he catches her in the act.

~X~

Nothing seems like it will stop the wife. She is so far gone on this path, so obsessed with her Ralts and his cock, that nothing can dissuade her. She loves him, loves fucking him, and doesn’t even consider sleeping with her husband any more. She once wished he would sleep with her, that he would take that next step, and Ralts was only supposed to help her cope with his absence.

Now, however, she cares more for Ralts than her husband. He’s so cute, and so good at helping her with all of this, how could she not fall for him? It was inevitable, and she knows she’ll never get enough of him. 

Her husband finally seems to realize the wedge between them, and is home more and more often lately. If she were to try, like she used to, he would probably have sex with her. A couple of times, he even tries to initiate, but she always blows him off. A headache here, being tired there, and she is able to get out of it.

Today, he has stayed home with her, and once again tried to get her in the mood. They were on the couch together when he kissed her, a long and deep kiss, rubbing up and down her back. It felt nothing like kissing Ralts, but she did her best to pretend, to act like she was into it. But, it didn’t amount to anything. The husband gave up, turning back to the TV, as she went to play with Ralts behind the couch.

With her husband a bit mad at her, annoyed to have been blown off, he does his absolute best to ignore the noises behind him as they play together. He should join them, he knows. He should play with Ralts too! But it’s all so frustrating, and he would rather just ignore her.

Of course, because of that, he has no idea what game they’re playing. He has no idea that if he were to look back over the couch, he would find her riding the Ralts with reckless abandon, doing her best to stay quiet as she worked out her sexual frustrations with the pokemon. 

He doesn’t look, and he doesn’t wonder, annoyed enough to just ignore them. 

~X~

Not even a movie night with friends is enough to stop her. Even then, she complains of being cold, going up to their room to grab a blanket. Of course, Ralts is locked up there for the night, as they wanted to let him rest while friends were over. Her husband has been concerned, Ralts seems so tired lately, but she assures him it is only because he is getting older.

She claims it means he is about to evolve, and that there is nothing to worry about, but she knows it is because of her relentless fucking.

When she grabs her blanket, she scoops up the Ralts as well, taking the sleepy little pokemon with her. It’s not hard for her to hide him behind her on the couch, and hold the blanket so that no one can see them. In the dark of the living room, lit only by the TV screen and the movie they are watching, it’s easy to nestle him in behind her on the couch. She grinds back against him, getting his cock hard, and it is enough to wake him. He starts, whimpering in confusion, but the movie is too loud for him to be heard. She begins bouncing on his cock right there, with her husband beside her and their friends in the room. 

She can’t move quickly, not at all, but the steady movement as she rides his cock is enough to keep her from going crazy. It’s a slow pace, but it is enough to drive Ralts mad. He can hardly keep up as she rides him letting his cock slide in and out of her cunt as she gently moves. The movie covers up any sounds from their lovemaking, and she is able to suffer through the boring event, her perfect little Ralts helping keep her sane throughout the entire ordeal.

~X~

She is so far gone, taking any and all opportunity to fuck the Ralts. Nothing is too much, not even when her husband’s parents come over for dinner. Even then, she is finding a way to sneak Ralts in. With how small he is, she simply spreads her legs at the table, waiting until he comes near. He likes to see family, and to eat with them when he can, but he also likes to hide under the table sometimes.

She waits until he does, and grabs hold of him, yanking him towards her. It’s hard, not being able to see him, but with dinner winding down and things drifting towards boring conversation, she can take no more. She takes hold of her little pokemon, and pulls her towards him as she struggles. It isn’t difficult to make his cock hard for her, and with her legs spread and panties aside, she can hold onto him, using him to fuck her as if he is some sort of living dildo. He is so light, but also so warm and comfortable, that she can use one hand, pumping his cock in and out of her cunt right there at the dinner table.

Not even her husband notices the ways her eyes roll back each time she comes, or the subtle movement of her arm. With her other hand, she picks at her food, eating lightly as she fucks herself with the tiny pokemon. Each time he comes, his seed spilling into her, she sighs happily. She is coming each time, reaching her climax, but is being quiet enough that none of her husband’s family can tell the difference. 

They’re all so used to Ralts hiding beneath the table, squeaking in response to their conversation, they don’t even notice the little guy is busy fucking their daughter-in-law.

~X~

“Can I bring Ralts along with us?” she asks, smiling at her husband. The idea of going on a date with her husband would have excited her, months ago. Now, it seems boring. She wants to bring her favorite little fuck toy along, so she can at least have some fun.

“Of course!” he answers. By now, Ralts doesn’t even bother trying to warn him. What’s the point? He never notices anyway. He’s given up, resigned to his fate of being her fuck toy. He’s always so exhausted, so worn thin from her need of him. 

Somehow, her husband remains oblivious. It doesn’t seem to matter how brazen she is, she always gets away with it. Perhaps it is how difficult it is to see something when you can’t accept it, as he knows he would never be able to accept her fucking the cute little Ralts they’ve been raising together. It doesn’t even seem possible, so he never even suspects it. The only thing that would break that illusion would be catching her in the act, but so far, she’s managed to avoid that. 

She might test that luck today, however. All throughout their date, she does her best to keep herself under control. It’s so hard lately, however. She is never satisfied, always wanting more. Every time her husband looks away, leaving her some precious time with Ralts, she is on him. Touching him, sucking him off, desperately trying to get some time with that cock of his. 

She does her best to seem normal and composed, even as she is going mad from her need. She is burning up, wet with arousal, and even managing to make Ralts come, desperately swallowing his seed, isn’t enough to calm her. She has to fuck him, simply has to.

But that is so much harder to manage.

Her husband seems to be enjoying himself, completely unaware of the sexual turmoil his wife is experiencing. She is mad from her lust, absolutely driven insane, but she clings to enough of her sanity to know that she needs to keep this secret. Finally, as they pick a restaurant and eat together, she is able to find a way to get what she needs.

Sitting in booths with high walls, no one can see what is going on in her seat. She nestles Ralts down beneath her, pushing her panties aside and lifting her dress. She climbs onto his cock, pretending to get comfortable in her seat. In truth, perhaps she isn’t pretending. The warmth of his cock as he fills her is comfortable enough, the only thing that can really make her feel comfortable in truth. As they eat, she slowly works her way up and down his cock, wriggling her hips back against him, doing whatever she can to get off while seeming composed.

Ralts is so far gone he’ll do some of the work for her, thrusting into her tight cunt as she eats. He’s learned by now that helping her gets this over with a lot more quickly, loathe as he is to admit it.

Her husband doesn’t notice the way she blushes, thinking it is simply the excitement of the date. He doesn’t notice how distracted she is, instead assuming that she is a bit quiet because even after all this time, she’s still shy around him. As far as he is concerned, this date is going incredibly well, and even as she sighs with relief as Ralts comes inside of her, pushing herself into a quiet climax, he is oblivious.

“I had a lovely time tonight,” he says, reaching over the table to squeeze her hand. They’re paying the check, simply waiting for the waitress to return.

“Me too,” the wife answers, with a smile. In truth, she did. She can feel Ralts’ come oozing back out of her, running down her leg as she stands, and she’s glad she could bring him along.

Ralts is the only thing making this life bearable, and as long as she can keep fucking her cute little Ralts, she’ll be the happiest wife of all. They walk out of the restaurant together, the husband placing Ralts up on his shoulder as they walk, not noticing the seed dripping down beneath his wife’s dress.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
